


Tis a Gift To Be Simple

by poisontaster



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-23
Updated: 2006-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gee, Jen, I think that I'm totally girly, writing Mrs. Jensen Ross Ackles on my notebook, knocked on my ass in love with you and I want to marry you and have your little assbabies.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis a Gift To Be Simple

Everybody knows Jared's an easygoing guy. Everybody knows nothing ever really fazes him—well, okay that hot wax thing, but that's totally not the same thing. He has sensitive skin, that's all. The point is, Jared's totally the come-as-you-are, no-big-thing, dopey puppy dude.

Except when he's not.

And it's not that he's got anything against being gay. He's always figured where you stick your dick or whatever is pretty much your business. It's just a little different when it's _you_ being gay.

Or maybe just being gay for Jensen. He's not sure yet.

Oh, God. He's not sure yet.

Thing is, he could probably handle the gay too.

It's his big gay _love_ for Jensen that's kind of giving him a bit of pause.

Fucking Jen…well. That's been kind of fun. He never really expected to be doing all the kind of shit they've been getting up to, sure never expected to like it as much as he does… Jared's whole body shivers as he remembers the best of it—Jen's happy, relieved smile when he comes, Jen mouthing sleepily across Jared's sweat-slick skin afterward, Jen's scrunched up and sleeping face, a streak of orange makeup left behind his ear where Jared likes to lick him. But the ice gets a little thinner under his feet when he wakes up in the morning and he's either salty Jensen's not there or he doesn't want to move or get up for fear of waking Jen and having it be over for the day.

He's tired of Jen leaving—to go home, to go to the studio, to go back to the Jared-free part of his life. He's tired of pretending, tired of remembering _don't touch, don't touch_. But to ask for these things, to change _them_ that much…it's admitting something. It's making a decision. It's crossing a line. A big fucking line. A line that changes him, changes his whole life.

And Jared just…needs a moment to think about that.

He keeps trying to arrange the words in is head. Make them into something that brings it all into focus, gives him a clear wrong or right, yes or no. Make them into something, maybe, that he can tell Jensen.

_Hey, Jensen. I think…I think maybe we could do this. Like…a thing._

Jared rolls his eyes. God help him if he needs a scriptwriter for this.

_Gee, Jen, I think that I'm totally girly, writing Mrs. Jensen Ross Ackles on my notebook, knocked on my ass in love with you and I want to marry you and have your little assbabies._

Jared vetoes that one really quickly.

And he just thought it would be different, you know? That there would be some lightning bolt, or some burning bush and there the words would be, carved in stone: _This is The One._

He didn't think it would be a dude, be _Jensen_ , either.

This is turning out to be a different discussion with himself than he thought it would be. Instead of thinking about whether he _is_ in love with Jensen, he's just sitting her flailing about what to do about it.

Like it's a foregone conclusion.

Like there was no other way this could go.

And maybe…

Maybe there isn't.

_"Jen…What…what're we doing? Is this…are you sure?"_

"I don't know. Yes? I mean…I've been thinking about it."

"Yeah, me too."

"It's just…sometimes when it's right there in front of you, something very complicated gets really simple. Fast."

Jared sighs. He hates it when Jensen's right.

He scrapes one hand through his too-long hair, breathes out and reaches for his phone on the night stand.

Jen's voicemail picks up.

"Hey. Yeah, it's me. Um. Jared. Can I… If you get this message, you wanna stop by, later? We could hang out."


End file.
